Vehicles travelling at hypersonic velocities may be exposed to high temperatures due to friction generated by contact with the passing fluid (e.g., air). For example, the nose and the leading edges of the wings of a spacecraft may be exposed high temperatures during re-entry into the atmosphere. To prevent these high temperatures from adversely affecting the vehicle, a thermal protection system is coupled to the outer surface or “skin” of the vehicle to insulate the vehicle.
The thermal protection system may include a plate made of a bonded ceramic insulating foam tile, ceramic, or a metallic standoff panel with an insulating blanket. The plate may be bonded or fastened to the skin of the vehicle. While the plate may insulate the vehicle from the heat, the weight of the plate may make the plate a very heavy addition for the vehicle to carry. As will be appreciated, it is desirable to keep the weight of airborne vehicles to a minimum. In addition to adding undesirable weight, the plate may have a thickness from about 2 cm to about 10 cm. As the thickness of the plate increases, the internal volume for other components decreases. Therefore, an improved thermal protection system for a hypersonic vehicle would be desirable.